


圣詹姆士公园的奶油味天使 (pwp,露出play)

by PalomaSummer



Category: Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSummer/pseuds/PalomaSummer
Summary: 大概算是半肉吧，还是搞小天使的无脑爽文，一直在想他俩能施法不让别人注意到，那public sex的时候不就很方便了嘛 :)，这种题材可以一直往下拓展





	圣詹姆士公园的奶油味天使 (pwp,露出play)

Crowley从Aziraphale嘴里抢过还未融化的奶油冰淇淋，用舌头搅了搅，直接向天使下身埋下头去。

圣詹姆士公园，人来人往，河边有喂天鹅的游客，长椅上有悄声交谈的黑衣人，草坪上有铺着餐布野餐的市民，没有探班的天堂和地狱使节，也没有拿着索命镰刀说 ineffable 的死神，只有Aziraphale和Crowley，在公园长椅，大庭广众之下，做一些不可描述的事情。

Aziraphale单手扶着椅背，手不自觉地用力捏着，看着面前的恶魔在他下身做活塞运动，上上下下。  
“Crowley！ 快停下来，别人会看到我们的…….”天使一边看来往的市民，一边慌乱地说道。  
“Easy，Angel. 他们不会注意到我们的，即使看到了也不会大惊小怪。”恶魔说着从天使手中的奶油冰淇淋球上取下一点，抹在天使的肉棒上。

突如其来的凉意让Aziraphale发出一声尖叫，引起了正路过的一对情侣的注意，对方边走边聊，盯着天使拉开的裤链中露出的下体。Aziraphale神色尴尬，扯着上衣下摆想要遮挡一下，却被Crowley推开了。

恶魔用灵活修长的手指拂弄天使硬物的前端，手指一根根滑过顶部的马眼，然后转动手腕环绕着反复攥动几次。敏感处被恶魔掌握着，天使面色潮红，呼吸加快喘息声渐重，体内仿佛有团火，火势愈渐凶猛，Aziraphale情不自禁叫出了声，情侣的目光立刻转移到天使的脸上，虽然知道对面两人瞬间就会忘记，但是被看到的羞耻感给天使正在燃烧的情欲之火添了一把柴，他感觉有液体正从下面流出来，低头一看，果不其然是润滑的前液，而恶魔正饶有兴趣地一边撸动一边看着轻轻开合的马眼处。

在Aziraphale的感觉里，不只是Crowley，面前的情侣，圣詹姆士公园所有人的目光都落到他身上，他们的眼睛像一双双粗暴的手，撕扯掉外衣，把扣子崩落一地，拽下西裤，将他五花大绑动弹不得，然后抚弄他身体的敏感点，轻柔的手指如弹钢琴般从鬓边滑到耳垂再到脖颈，贪婪的手掌按压在胸前，玩弄着微微隆起的双奶，捏拽奶头，还有无数双手从他的膝盖摸到大腿内侧深处，揉捏睾丸，所有人都在看他粗红硬热的肉棒，观摩Crowley如何将天使的性器一次次送上濒临高潮的边缘，待浪潮褪去又一次撸动到近乎顶端。来来往往的人无不注视着羞红了脸的Aziraphale和正在给他做手活的Crowley，但转过头去就会忘记，可在天使眼中，仿佛每个人都在谈论他的的性器，连天鹅都聚集到一起不怀好意地盯着他的下体。

在Crowley用尽了最后一抹冰淇淋后，Aziraphale终于被允许高潮，恶魔持续快速地撸动着，把天使叠加了无数次高强度快感的迅猛潮水解放出来，白浊的液体喷射到远处的草坪上，一波波爽感让天使的大腿和腰际止不住地颤抖扭动，Aziraphale控制不住地发出断断续续的尖叫，眼神逐渐失焦，大张着嘴喘气。最后几阵颤抖把少量白浊从性器顶端送出，滑落在柱身上，和融化过后的奶油冰淇淋交融在一起，恶魔低头一口含住，用嘴从低端撸动到顶，不顾尖叫着制止他的天使，又反复了几次，直到Aziraphale里里外外都一滴没有才停。

Crowley砸吧砸吧嘴，坏笑着抬头看对方：“请再给我来一打奶油味天使。”


End file.
